An aircraft evacuation assembly may include inflatable components that, once deployed, help passengers disembark from an aircraft in the event of an emergency or other evacuation event. In certain applications, an inflatable component of an aircraft evacuation assembly may also function as a life raft if, for example, the aircraft landed in or was otherwise situated in or over water. Accordingly, because the inflatable components are potentially life-saving, of, ensuring that such components remain inflated (e.g., preventing inadvertent deflation) is important to the reliability and safety of aircraft evacuation assemblies.